Jurassic World: Regreso a Nublar
by IndianaWrites
Summary: Después de los incidentes en Jurassic World y de vivir por dos años en Nueva York, Owen, Claire y un grupo de expertos regresarán a la Isla Nublar para ver que fue de ella y los dinosaurios. Cuando lleguen a la Isla tendrán que luchar por sobrevivir de las criaturas pero al mismo tiempo protegerlas de una corporación que hará lo imposible por adueñarse de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Se movía de lado a lado por la habitación tratando de mantener la calma, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía gritarle como ella deseaba. De vez en cuando se agarraba del pelo con fuerza para no tirársele encima y matarlo, cosa que a él le parecía divertido, disfrutaba de esa situación aunque no lo demostraba. Estaba semi acostado en la cama que ambos compartían, tapado con las sabanas, pero sus brazos estaban cruzados por detrás de su cuello. La miraba fijamente, como si la estuviese estudiando de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho con sus raptores. Su vista se desviaba por todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, pero solía hacer pausas en sus piernas y muslos, apenas cubiertos por una remera azul desteñida que le pertenecía a él y que solía usar para dormir.

Ahora vivían en un lujoso departamento de Nueva York. Owen a veces se sentía nostálgico, extrañaba la isla, su bungaló construido por el mismo, también a su motocicleta, la que se destrozó durante la cacería del I-rex y nunca pudo arreglar, ya que Claire le prohibió traer "esa cosa" —como ella la llamaba— a su nuevo hogar.

Ella no lo comprendía y eso era lo que más le dolía a ambos. Claire no entendía que la vida de Owen era salvaje, porque él era así y lo necesitaba de vuelta, estar en la selva de la isla adiestrando velociraptores o cualquier otro dinosaurio. La ciudad no era lo de él, se sentía encerrado, todo lo contrario a Claire que había conseguido un buen trabajo en una empresa genetista, donde tenía un gran puesto por el cual cobraba un suelo más alto e importante que cuando estaba en la isla. Por eso él había aceptado una reunion con el genético Henry Wu cuando se la ofreció, aunque claro que no le dijo nada a su novia porque sabía que iba a oponerse, era capaz de atarlo en la cama para evitar que fuera, por eso cuando se enteró casi explotó de la rabia.

—No lo harás. —Habló decidida y con una voz tranquila. Las facciones de él cambiaron, se contrajeron, no estaba de acuerdo en que ella tomara decisiones que no le correspondían—. Quiero protegerte. —Dijo derrotada y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

Fue hasta ella, y acercó su cara tanto como pudo a la de ella pero sin tocarla. Hubo una batalla de miradas azules que duró muy poco y que el perdió porque no pudo resistirse a pensar nuevamente la voz de su novia diciéndole que lo quería cuidar de su loca idea.

—Las cosas allá cambiaron Owen. Ya no existen las jaulas de contención. Andan sueltos por la isla. —Le dijo como si él no lo comprendiera. Owen se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló enfrente de ella y le tomó la mano.

—Ya lo sé. —Habló por primera vez en un largo rato—. Pero tengo que estar ahí, cuidándolos de que nadie quiera sacar ventaja de ellos, que nadie los lastime o los haga sufrir. —Claire se emocionó con sus palabras, estaba orgullosa de él y de su forma de ser. Recordó cuando presenció la agonía de aquel apatosaurio y como él lo contuvo segundos previos a su muerte.

— ¿Iras solo? —Preguntó. Quería saber si su novio tendría algún equipo de apoyo o lo mandarían a morir solo entre los dinosaurios. Aunque Owen tenía su propia interpretación, y era que ella lo estaba celando de alguna mujer que pudiera ir en la travesía.

—Wu dijo que está reclutando un equipo de expertos. Debo reunirme con él en el centro en dos horas. —Dijo mirando su reloj.

—Es tu día de suerte. Cancelaré todas mis reuniones y compromisos de hoy. —Rodeó su cuello con sus delicados brazos. Owen estaba un poco aturdido, esa no era la Claire que él conocía, la que jamás en su vida llegaría tarde a algún sitio o sería capaz de cancelar una reunión con un cliente—. Te acompañaré.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Iré contigo a ver a Wu y luego te acompañare a la isla. —Ella lo soltó y se levantó dejándolo con la boca abierta por la sorpresa—. Después de todo, alguien deberá cuidarte la espalda. —Le guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia su gran vestidor para elegir algo apropiado para la reunión.

Intentó perseguirla para que le explicara su cambio, por qué quería ir con él a la isla después de la experiencia que había tenido que vivir protegiendo a sus sobrinos en una aventura que nadie sabía ni cómo ni cuándo iba a terminar. Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque ella ya se había metido dentro del baño y había cerrado con llave.

¡Hola lectores! Espero que les guste el capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jurassic World: Regreso a Nublar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Capítulo 2

La reunion había empezado hacia solo un par de minutos. Wu intentaba mostrarse tranquilo ante la amenazadora mirada de Claire, que no quería perderse ningún detalle de "la gran aventura" que el genetista estaba organizando, hasta había llevado una libreta para anotar todo lo que no le cerraba del trato para negociar, ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de cuidar a su novio. Por otro lado, Owen estaba con una gran sonrisa y cada vez que el Dr. Henry comentaba algo el asentía con la cabeza aprobando sus palabras. Lo que había escuchado hasta el momento estaba bien para él, la idea era viajar y ver como se encontraban los animales y armar un inventario sobre los que quedaron luego del incidente de Jurassic World, y lo necesitaban por su experiencia y conocimiento.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo será? —Pregunto Claire.

—El que se necesite. Pero esperamos que solo sean unos meses. —Respondió el doctor.

— ¿Cuándo comienza? —Esta vez fue Owen el que habló.

—Cuando usted esté listo, en lo posible en dos semanas. Cuanto antes mejor. —Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirnos? —Claire se cruzó de brazos y de piernas, fijó sus ojos en los del que había sido su compañero en el parque—. No confió en ti. Te escapaste con los embriones.

— ¿No me tendrás resentimiento por eso, verdad? Hice lo mejor para proteger a las criaturas, hubiésemos perdido millones de dólares invertidos si algo le sucedía a esos embriones.

—Espero que no me mientas, porque te estaré vigilando de muy cerca. Yo voy en este viaje. —Le advirtió la mujer para luego levantarse de su asiento, tomar su cartera, su anotador portátil y retirarse sin saludar al doctor. Owen la siguió luego de despedirse con un saludo de manos.

Apuró el paso tras de ella. Y cuando se acercaba a la puerta del edificio donde vivía Henry Wu vio a su novia parada en la vereda. Se veía encantadora. Tenía puesto unos jeans ajustados de un color azul intenso, una camisa blanca un poco transparente, un blazer negro y por supuesto unos tacones altísimos de color blanco que le permitían acercarse un poco más a la altura de él. Una vez le había confesado que no le gustaba ser más baja que él, ya que creía que eso lo hacía sentirse poderoso sobre ella, Owen no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar eso y salió por la puerta para pararse junto a ella.

—Sé que trama algo, pero no tengo idea que. —Le confesó—. No hay que ir. —Apoyó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Después de eso comenzaron a caminar hacia su departamento que quedaba a dos cuadras de allí.

—Tú no vayas si no quieres, yo ya no puedo retractarme. —Le dijo sobre el camino.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Ya firme un contrato con él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tan tonto para firmar un contrato sin consultármelo?

— ¿Crees que soy tan imbécil como para no entender un contrato? —Ambos estaban furiosos pero no quisieron seguir discutiendo en la calle, ya que las personas comenzaban a mirarlos por la manera en la que llamaban la atención.

Llegaron al departamento y Owen se tiró en el sillón a mirar televisión, mientras que Claire tomó su computadora y se puso a revisar unos informes sobre estadísticas de la empresa mientras pensaba en la cena para sus sobrinos que vendrían a visitarla durante el fin de semana. Ahora que Zach estaba en la universidad solía hacer visitas más veces que Gray que vivía con sus padres todavía.

Decidió preparar pasta, ya que era rápido y lo que mejor sabía hacer. Mientras cortaba los vegetales en la gran cocina, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Owen que parecía ignorarla por completo, cosa que le molesto. ¿Cómo su novio no hacía nada para disculparse por gritarle en la calle?, ella era todo lo que cualquier hombre quería tener y el único afortunado era él y la despreciaba de esa forma, pensaba Claire. En eso el timbre sonó y después de limpiarse las manos fue a abrirle a sus sobrinos.

— ¡Tía Claire! —Gray la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Hola tía Claire. —La saludo Zach con la mano, para después ir hasta Owen y estrechar su mano.

— ¿Cómo están? Pónganse cómodos en un rato cenaremos.

Una hora después ya estaban los cuatro sentados comiendo. Owen y Claire se miraban cuando el otro comía o prestaba atención a lo que los chicos contaban. Gray ya estaba en la secundaria y tenía excelentes notas, mientras que Zach ya había ingresado en la Universidad, había elegido Paleontología y después tenía pensado hacer una maestría en algo relacionado a los dinosaurios, después de la experiencia en Jurassic World, no dejaba de pensar en aquellas increíbles criaturas.

— ¿Saben algo de la Isla? —Preguntó Zach interrumpiendo la comida.

—No sabemos nada. —Le respondió su tía—. Pero Owen viajara pronto para hacer un inventario.

Gray sonrió por escuchar nombrar aquel preciado lugar para él, a pesar del incidente en Jurassic World nunca dejó de pensar en los dinosaurios, hasta le contó a todos sus amigos sobre el I-rex y lo fascinante que este era, un hibrido que genéticamente poseía cualidades de diversos animales. Zach asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su comida, mientras que Owen solo agachó un poco la cabeza porque Claire ya no tenía intención alguna de acompañarlo y esos meses se pasarían lentos con su ausencia. A veces Claire podía sacarlo de quicio, sobre todo cuando exageraba con el orden y la limpieza, o cuando ni siquiera le demostraba un poco de cariño cuando volvía de trabajar a horarios muy tardes en la madrugada y él se tomaba la molestia de esperarla despierto.

-¿Por qué preguntas Zach?

—Me gustaría volver. —Le respondió a su tía—. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño, Owen?

— ¿Eh? —Fingió un tono distraído. En realidad había escuchado muy bien la pregunta del sobrino de su novia, pero no sabía que responderle.

—No digas locuras cariño. —Habló Claire salvando a Owen de dar una respuesta errónea.

— ¿Por qué es una locura? Yo ya no soy un niño. —Espetó molesto— ¿Sabes los créditos que me darían mis profesores si viajara a Nublar y trajera un reporte? —Los demás lo miraron esperando a que diera una respuesta. —Miles. Los necesarios para lograr una nota final excelente.

—No es un viaje de estudios Zach. Puede ser peligroso. —Le respondió su "tío". El azabache resopló pesadamente haciendo un poco de ruido, cosa que molesto a Claire, quien lo regañó con una mirada fulminante—. Además, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera. Podrías quedar libre por faltar tanto y todo el esfuerzo que hiciste ya no valdrá nada.

— ¡No me interesa! —Gritó levantándose de su silla y empujando un poco la mesa —. Y si ninguno de los dos quiere que vaya, está bien, hablaré con quien tenga que hacerlo para ir a ese estúpido viaje. ¡Me importa una mierda si me sacan de la Universidad! —Se fue hacia su cuarto enojado. Ni Owen ni Claire habían visto una reacción de Zach así. Gray ya conocía eso en su hermano, solía encerrarse cuando su hermano daba gritos así en la casa cuando discutía con sus padres.

—Solo necesita tiempo para calmarse. —Dijo Gray y continúo comiendo.

* * *

El segundo capítulo. La historia esta en wattpad también. Trataré de incluir mas cosas que no aparecieron en la película, para asi hacerla mas interesante, ya en el cuarto capítulo las cosas se ponen mejor. Besos, y gracias por los comentarios!


End file.
